


Christmas Time, Destiel, and Wine

by DestielSnuggles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Little bit of angst, M/M, Mistletoe, destiel christmas, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSnuggles/pseuds/DestielSnuggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester wants to give Cas and Dean the best Christmas so far. What does he have in store for them?<br/>Dean and Cas finally become an item.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Time, Destiel, and Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I wanted to write a fluffy Destiel Christmas fic, so I did. TFW have a great Christmas together, Dean and Cas being cute. What more could you want?  
> Also, I wanted to have Cas like human food and drink even though he's still an angel.

Lights were strung around the bunker, illuminating the rooms. A beautifully decorated Christmas tree stood tall in the library, the baubles glistening, and tinsel encircling the green fibres of the tree. Sam Winchester was tall, but he needed a small boost from a chair to help balance the finishing touch. Stepping away from his handiwork, Sam looked around his home, smiling and nodding to himself. This was going to be the best Christmas they’ve had in years. No hunting, just family time.

 

Cas was cooped up in his room, watching classic Christmas films. He had wrapped himself in the thick, grey blanket that Dean let him have. Sam had told him to stay in his room for a few hours; what was he up to? He had also sent Dean out to get some drinks and food, so clearly, Sam was hiding something from them. Cas didn’t want to think too much into it, as he was sure it wasn’t anything worth worrying about. Settling even deeper into the folds of Dean’s blanket, Cas put his mind at rest, and continued watching ‘A Christmas Carol’.

 

'Where’s the stupid eggnog?' Dean thought as he searched around the store. He had already found the beer, some snacks… and pie, obviously, but the eggnog wasn’t in sight.  
Dean walked towards the checkout, “Do you have any eggnog?” he asked the cashier, frowning.

“Sorry, no we haven’t. We ran out yesterday.” The cashier answered, casting Dean an apologetic look.

“Don’t worry about it. Wasn’t important anyway.” He placed the beer, snacks, and pie down on the counter. Beside him was a small stand with chocolate on display. Recently, Cas had taken a liking to honeycomb chocolate so, Dean grabbed a couple of bars for him with a small smile.

“Is this everything?” the cashier looked up at him. Dean nodded in response. After paying for the goods, he walked out to greet Baby, placing the bag in the passenger seat. Dean slid behind the wheel, revving the engine. After all the crap Baby’s been through, she still runs like a dream.

  

The sound of the bunker’s door opening was the cue to switch off all the lights. Sam was engulfed in darkness, grinning to himself.

“Sammy? What’s going on? I can’t see a damn thing. If I fall down these stairs and break my neck, I’m gonna…” The lights came on, revealing Sam’s decoration. Dean’s jaw dropped a little in surprise, “Did you do all this?”

“Every single bit. What dya think?” the younger brother smiled.

“It’s awesome.” Dean made his way down stairs, dropping the carrier bag on the table.

Footsteps grew louder as they approached the library, “Sam, I ran out of movies to watch so I was wondering…” Cas cut off, admiring the handiwork. He’s never had a real Christmas before.

Seeing Cas’ reaction made Sam’s smile spread wider, “Glad you like it, Cas. I wanted to make this Christmas special for us. We deserve it.” He’s greeted with a hug from Cas, followed by one from Dean; yep, this was the best Christmas so far, and it hadn’t even started yet. “So Dean, did you get the things I wanted?”

“Slight problem. They had no eggnog. But, I got everything else, which reminds me.” Dean took out the two bars he bought for Cas, “Merry Christmas, Cas. It’s not much but, what am I supposed to give an angel for Christmas huh?” he laughed softly, holding them out to the angel. Cas’ eyes lit up at the sight of honeycomb chocolate. _What a dork_. Dean smiled to himself.

“Thank you, Dean. All I need is you, and Sam.” Cas said, gratefully. He spread his arms and enveloped Dean in a hug, resting his head on the hunter’s shoulder, face buried in his neck. Dean squeezed the angel back, closing his eyes. Sam couldn’t help but grin at the hug that lasted longer than it probably should have. He also couldn’t wait to see their faces when they found out what he had in store for them the next day.

 

Laughter filled the bunker as the three men played Twister together. Sam was already out of the game; it was just Dean and Cas playing now.

“Dean. Right foot on blue.” He called out. The two of them were in a pretty twisted position, arms and legs hooked around each other. Dean was finding it hard to move his foot without collapsing. On Cas. With a large amount of effort, he managed to move to the blue spot, his leg now between Cas’.

“Cas. Left hand on green.” A groan emerged from Cas in anguish. He steadily moved his left arm around Dean’s ankle to reach the green spot. His right arm shook, almost losing his balance.

“Dean. Right hand on red.”

“I’m not gonna be able to do this one.” Dean chuckled as he tried to move his hand a little further to touch his target. Sadly, he reached too far, causing him to fall, bringing Cas down with him.

Sam erupted into laughter, “Seems like Cas is our winner.” Wriggling out from under Dean, Cas smiled.

“Not for long. I’ll beat ya next time.” Dean joked, clamping his hand on Cas’ shoulder.

“You keep telling yourself that, Dean.” Cas smirked, taking Dean slightly aback with his remark.

Not knowing how to reply, Dean cleared his throat, “So, uh. Does anyone want some pie?”

“None for me thanks, I’m gonna hit the hay. Got a big day tomorrow.” Sam said, “Night guys.” He disappeared to his room.

“More for me then. How about you, Cas?”

"I’m fine. I’ve got my candy to eat.” Cas picked one of the bars up from the table and started to eat it.

“Fair enough. Uh, what do you wanna do now?” Dean asked, watching the angel eat contently.

Swallowing his mouthful, Cas replied, “Wasn’t there a movie you wanted me to watch?”

Dean’s face lit up, “Yeah, yes, there was. Uh, go sit down at the table, we’ll have to watch it on Sam’s laptop.” Cas pulled out a chair and took a seat, folding his hands in his lap, waiting for Dean to grab his beer and pie, and settle next to him.

“What is the film called?” Cas asked as Dean dragged a chair beside him and sat down.

“‘It’s A Wonderful Life’. An angel helps a compassionate but inconsolably frustrated businessman by showing what life would have been like if he never existed…” Dean explained, his cheeks burning a little.

“Sounds familiar.” Cas said quietly, the corner of his mouth turning up in a faint smile, which Dean returned as he started playing the film.

“Actually. It might be better if we watched it in my room. These chairs are a little uncomfortable.” Dean paused the video. All he received, was a nod in response.

 

Dean’s arm rested lazily around Cas’ shoulders as the film played. They had reached the part where George was about to jump into the frigid river and drown, when Clarence appears to save him. It brought back a flood of memories from the times where Cas had saved Dean, and vice versa. Without thinking, Cas shuffled closer to Dean, wrapping his arm around his waist, and resting his head on his shoulder. Thankfully, Dean didn’t really seem to care; he pulled Cas closer to him. They didn’t move a muscle for the rest of the film.

Once the movie ended, Cas sat up, “That was a beautiful experience. I loved it.” There was a moment of silence - Cas wondered if Dean thought he was talking about the film, or the cuddling. Maybe both, “Well, I’ll see you in the morning, Dean.” he said, and stood up, pacing towards the door.

“Cas.”

“Yes, Dean?” The angel turned to face him.

The hunter hesitated but then sighed, “Nothing, just… I’m glad you’re here. Goodnight.” He muttered.

“Goodnight.”

 

At 8 o’clock, Sam awoke, smoothing out his bed hair. He doubted Dean and Cas would be out and about – they probably didn’t go to sleep till late. Quickly, he changed into the usual t-shirt, plaid, and jeans. Christmas Day was going to be a very memorable day.

 

Hearing that Sam was awake, Cas changed into an old AC/DC t-shirt that Dean gave him, and some sweatpants; he couldn’t even be bothered to tame his hair.

Sam was making coffee, and toasting some bread, “Mornin’, Cas.”

“Good morning, Sam. Could I have some coffee, please?”

“Sure, buddy.” He handed Cas a mug, “There you go.”

Taking a sip, Cas said, “Thank you.”

“Mornin’ fellas.” Dean’s voice chimed in. The other two men turned to face him; he too was wearing sweatpants and a Metallica shirt. Grabbing a cup of coffee, he patted Cas’ shoulder, “AC/DC looks good on ya, Cas.”

Sam chuckled when he saw Cas’ face glow with happiness, “Well, Merry Christmas guys. Here’s your presents.” He picked up a neatly wrapped package for his big brother, and a small box with holes in the top for his best friend. Dean snatched his away eagerly and ripped open the paper, revealing a black pocket knife. He frowned at his gift. “Dean, the one you have is pretty old and rusty. Thought you could use a new one.” Sam explained, “2 blades, a wrench, a screwdriver, and a lock pick.”

“Awesome. Thanks, Sammy. I love it.” Dean smiled and gave his brother an awkward side-hug, “C’mon, Cas. Open yours.”

“Oh, be careful though, Cas.” Sam piped up. Both of the brothers watched as their friend slowly opened the box, a smile forming on his face, his eyes gleaming in delight. He reached into the box, gently taking out a tiny, ginger and white guinea pig with tufty fur. Holding it close to his chest, he nuzzled its head with his nose, “Thank you so much, Sam. I love…”

“The pronoun you’re looking for is ‘her’, and you’re welcome.” Sam informed with a wink.

“Her.” Cas continued, gazing down at his new pet.

Sam grinned, “Her cage, food, and bedding is in the car. I’ll go get it for you.” He rushed off.

Cas turned to Dean, whilst stroking the guinea pig with his thumb, “Dean. I thought of a name for her.”

“Yeah? What is it?” Dean smiled, glad to see the angel the happiest he’s been in a while.

“Charlie.” Cas announced softly, a sorrowful look in his eyes, “I hope you don’t mind.”

Dean’s smile faded a little, and he cleared his throat, “That’s a… a perfect name. I’m sure our Charlie would agree.” Cas turned his attention back to the guinea pig, not knowing what he should say. To be honest, nothing was needed to be said. The silence said it all.

 

“Surely you didn’t keep the guinea pig for a couple of weeks.” Dean asked.

“I actually picked her up this morning, when you guys were still in your rooms. I reserved her last week.” Sam clarified. Cas had taken Charlie and her cage to his room, to set up her new home.

“Well, you certainly made the guy happy.” Dean acknowledged, “So, what’s for dinner? Please don’t tell me it’s the traditional turkey, potatoes, and veg. You know I don’t eat rabbit food.”

Sam laughed at his brother’s stupid comment, “How does hot turkey, stuffing, and cranberry sandwiches sound?”

“Fan-freakin-tastic.” Dean grinned, “Oh, uh, I almost forgot to give you your gift. Back in a sec.” Sam watched as his brother left the room, dreading what he would receive. A few moments later, Dean returned with a box in his hand, “I didn’t wrap it cuz, well, no point.” Dean slid the box to Sam.

“Headphones? Really?” Sam scoffed.

“Well, you keep stealing mine, and sometimes, you don’t even wear any. Don’t wanna listen to your crappy taste in music.” Dean smirked.

“It’s not crappy. Just… modern.” The younger brother defended.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Their feathered friend came trotting happily into the room, holding his hands behind his back. He halted in front of them, a huge grin on his face.

Dean raised an eyebrow, “You okay there, Cas? How’s Charlie doin’?”

“I’m great, and she’s doing fine.” Cas held out his hands; one to Dean and the other to Sam, “Here are your Christmas gifts.”

“You didn’t have to get us anything.” Sam stated, but you could tell he was grateful. The package was soft, leading it to be very easy to rip open. He unfolded a new, brown canvas jacket.

“I noticed that you had a tear in the one you already have so, I thought I’d get you a new one. The material is stronger.” Cas explained.

“Thanks. I love it. The old one was getting a little worn out.” Sam admitted, leaning over the table to give Cas a hug. All attention was now on Dean; he hadn’t even touched his gift yet.

“Dean. You can open yours now.” Cas stated. It was a small box with a bow wrapped around the middle. Hesitantly, Dean untied the bow and lifted the lid. Inside was a cassette tape, labelled, ‘To Dean. With interest, Cas.’

“A mixtape?” Dean looked up into Cas’ eyes with amazement.

“Yes, I made it a few days go.” Cas smiled, “I hope you like it. I chose the songs wisely.”

The hunter stood from his seat, walked around the table, and enfolded his angel in his arms, “No one’s ever made something like this for me. Thanks, Cas.” He whispered.

Closing his eyes, the angel inhaled, taking in the smell of sandalwood, “You’re welcome.”

Their hug was interrupted by a cough from Sam, “Sorry to interrupt but, I’m starving so, I’m going to make dinner. I know what Dean wants but, Cas? Are you having anything?”

“No thank you, Sam.”

“Okay. It’ll be ready soon. I put the turkey in the oven a while ago.” Sam retreated into the kitchen.

 

Licking his fingers, Dean praised his little brother, “That sandwich was awesome. Have we got some turkey left over? I’m gonna have another one later.”

“Yeah, there’s a lot of turkey left. Let that one settle first though, jeez.” Sam chuckled.

Cas returned to the table with three crackers for them to pull. To make it fun, they stood in a triangle, the crackers in between each of them. On the count of three, they pulled, with Cas almost stumbling backwards. They all won a prize. Well, if you count a power ball, a pen, and a candy cane as prizes.

Dean, being Dean, decided to read out the joke in the cracker he won, “Hey guys. How do you make Santa cry?” he giggled a little.

Sam rolled his eyes, “We don’t know, Dean. How do you make Santa cry?”

“Pinch his sack.” Dean tried to purse his lips to stifle his laugh, but he failed, causing a stupid giggle to escape.

“I don’t understand. How would pinching Santa’s sack make him cry?” Cas frowned, causing Dean’s laughter to grow louder, “Santa’s sack brings people happiness so-”

“Cas, stop, you’re killing me.” Dean put his fist to his mouth.

“That’s not true, you’re clearly alive and well.” Cas looked confused.

“Figure of speech, buddy. Just forget about the joke. It’s stupid.” Sam assists Cas in his confusion, to which the angel frowned and nodded.

 

The rest of the day conceded of Dean and Sam telling Cas funny childhood stories; he especially liked the one about the boys dressing as Batman and Superman, with Sam thinking he could fly, jumping off the shed, and breaking his arm.

“Everybody knows Batman can’t fly.” Dean laughed, “But he still jumped.”

“You jumped first.” Sam defended.

“I was Superman, what d'ya expect?” the trio laughed in unison.

To pass some time, they also watched Christmas comedies like Elf, and Bad Santa, which Cas seemed to enjoy but, he didn’t understand a few of the references. After Bad Santa ended, Sam went to the kitchen to get some wine, “I think we should make a toast.” He said as he poured the wine into three glasses.

“Break a leg, brother.” Dean enthused. Before Cas could express his misunderstanding, Dean cut in, “Another figure of speech, Cas.”

Sam cleared his throat, “Over the years, we’ve been through a lot of crap together. It wasn’t until around four years of me being back in the saddle, that Cas became part of our lives after saving my brother. Sure, you were kind of a dick at first but, we grew to respect you, and like you. Dean especially.” Dean tried to protest, his cheeks burning, but Sam continued, “But no one can deny the profound bond that you two share.” He smirked, “Through our ups and downs, the loss we have encountered, we’ve still remained strong. The three of us are still here, still a team, and I hope it will remain this way for the rest of our lives. So, I would like to dedicate this toast to us, and to those who are no longer with us.” Sam gave the other two men a gentle smile as they clinked glasses.

“That was great, Sam.” Cas praised.

“Yeah, Sammy, well-said.” Dean said, but he seemed a little off, “Cas. Get your coat, I want to talk to you for a moment outside.”

 

Once Cas closed the door to the bunker, he realised that it was snowing. Beneath his feet, he could hear the fresh snow crunch as he walked up to Dean, who was leaning against Baby. “Is everything okay, Dean?”

“Let’s take a walk.” Dean began to walk towards the trees, following a narrow path. Falling in to step beside him, Cas cast his friend a worried glance. Something was bothering him. He knew Dean all too well. Silence fell between them for a while as they walked through the trees, the snow falling softly all around them.

Cas finally found the courage to speak up, “Dean, what’s wrong? I know there’s something on your mind. You can tell me anything.” He lightly grasped Dean’s arm to pull him to a stop.

The hunter sighed, “I dunno, Cas. I can’t help but feel like everything is my fault. If it wasn’t for me, Ch… Charlie would still be alive, enjoying Christmas with us. Hell, Kevin too. They didn’t deserve to die, Cas. They were just kids, kids who got caught up in this mess.” He paused, flicking his eyes up to meet Cas’, “I could have lost you too.”

Cas’ heart jolted, “Dean. You couldn’t have helped what happened. You were looking out for your brother. Kevin doesn’t blame you for his passing, neither does Charlie. She sacrificed herself for you, because she loved you.” He reached up to wipe away a tear rolling down Dean’ cheek, “Sam and I shouldn’t have involved Charlie but, she wanted to help you. We all did.”

“Why? I’m not worth the lives that were lost.” Dean looked down again, “And don’t get me started on what I did to you.”

“You will always be worth saving, Dean. Don’t you ever say that you’re not.” Cas gently turned Dean’s chin to face him, “What happened between us wasn’t you, it was the mark. I will never blame you.”

Dean’s voice lowered, “I almost killed you. I was so close to plunging that blade into your chest, hell, at the time, I wanted to...”

Cas’ eyes softened “But you didn’t kill me. I’m right here. At the time, you were under the influence of the mark. Something held you back from killing me.”

“I can’t get the image of you lying there out of my mind. If I had killed you, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. I can barely live with myself now, what with Charlie gone… Everybody leaves me, Cas, I can’t lose you too…” Dean trailed off, covering his eyes with a hand, which he proceeded to run through his hair. Enough was enough. Cas closed the gap between them, causing Dean to pause, a puzzled expression on his face. Slowly, Cas leant forward until their lips touched. For a couple of seconds, Dean was so shocked that he didn’t respond but then, he began to kiss back, pulling Cas closer to him, encircling his arms around the angel’s waist. Cas’ hands were placed on Dean’s shoulders, one of them snaking up to the back of the hunter’s neck to pull him in even closer. It was a desperate kiss, and slightly messy; for a moment, they forgot it was snowing. They finally broke apart to catch their breath, resting their foreheads together. Cas took in the beautiful, olive-green of Dean’s eyes, full of life, the eyes he was so used to seeing. Dean stared back into Cas’ pools of azure that reminded him of clear, glistening oceans.

Dean’s lips spread into a smile, “I think that was long over-due.” He whispered.

Cas returned the smile, lowering his hands back down to take hold of Dean’s, “And I think that we should head back.” He grazed over Dean’s knuckles with his thumb, “I’m sure Sam will be worrying about where we are.” Still holding hands, the two of them walked back towards the bunker.

 

“What have you guys been doing? You’ve been out there for a while.” Sam exclaimed as Dean and Cas entered the bunker, their hands no longer clasped.

“Had a lot to talk about.” Dean stated, following Cas down the stairs.

“Like?” Noticing the glare that Dean cast, it was something private between the two of them, “Doesn’t matter… Anyway,” he coughed, “I think you should look up.” In unison, Dean and Cas glanced up to see a mistletoe hanging from the balcony. “You guys know what it means when two people are stood under a mistletoe right?” Sam asked, a cheeky grin on his face.

“Technically, I’m not under it.” Dean mentioned, which was true; he was a few steps away from it.

“Yes but, Cas is, and somebody has to kiss him.” Sam’s expression grew sly. Dean knew what was going on here, anyone could see it. Although he and Cas had kissed only five minutes ago, Dean wasn’t sure he wanted to rein-act it in front of his brother. However, it seemed that Sammy wanted it to happen so, _screw it_ , Dean thought. He strolled to meet Cas, and without hesitation, kissed him.  
It wasn’t desperate like the last one, just short and sweet. Cas didn’t hold back though, and pulled him in for another.

“Well, um…” Sam stammered, clearly taken aback, “I guess that’s that then. At least the sexual tension between you guys isn’t so strong anymore. Seriously, it was killing me.” He laughed, studying his brother and feathered friend, “I knew you two had something. Charlie would be so proud of me. She said you’d be a cute couple.” Sam sighed, relishing the memory of Charlie, staring down at his feet.

“You two talked about us then, huh?” Dean raised his eyebrow, his arm draped around Cas’ shoulders.

“I always wondered why she kept glancing at us, giggling.” Cas added.

Sam smiled, “Yeah, she was expecting it to happen at some point...” Rubbing the back of his neck, he stood up, “Right, well, I’m gonna test out my new headphones, give you guys a bit of alone time.” Dean rolled his eyes, reaching up to yank down the mistletoe; they won’t be needing that anymore.

An idea sparked in his mind, “Cas, get changed. I wanna take you somewhere.”

 

Baby’s engine purred as Dean drove them to a hilltop, a few miles away from the bunker. Snow was still falling, thickening the blanket which already covered the ground. They came to a halt at the peak of the hill, slightly surprised that they hadn’t skidded back down. Before he exited the car, Dean pulled out the mix tape that Cas made for him, and pushed it into the cassette player. Coldplay’s ‘Fix You’ began to seep out of the speakers. As Dean started to get up, he paused, glancing back over at Cas, who had a sad smile across his lips. They both got out of the car, meeting each other at the hood. Swiftly, Dean lifted himself up onto the bonnet; Cas mirrored him, crossing his legs, burrowing his head into the woolly scarf around his neck. Stars were shining in the night sky, a crescent moon glowing brightly; the sky was clear, not a cloud in sight. Dean cast a sideways glance at Cas before shuffling away from him a little so that he could lay down on his back, resting his head and shoulders in Cas’ lap.

He looked up to see big blue eyes staring back at him, “You don’t mind me doing this do you?” he asked.

“Of course not. I’m just kind of surprised that you did it.” Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, ruffling the snow out of it.

“Well, I like to look at the stars so, why not give myself a pillow?” Dean smirked, which earned him a smack on the shoulder, “What?” he chuckled.

“I’m not your pillow, Dean.” Cas smiled.

“If you say so.” There was a moment of silence, Dean removed his gaze from the sky to look back up at Cas, who was still studying the stars, “Have you ever wished you could go back?”

“What do you mean?” the angel made eye contact with Dean.

“To heaven. Would you ever go back?”

Cas frowned, “No, not even to the heaven it was before I saved you. I have everything I need right here.”

Dean nodded his head slightly, “Thanks, I guess,” he laughed softly, “Either way, don’t be going anywhere soon.”

“I won’t. Never again.”

Another song had begun to play; ‘Can’t Help Falling in Love with You’ filled Dean’s ears. He shivered, unsure of whether it was because of the snow, or the accurate song about the two of them. It was about time that they headed back home. Dean steadily rose from his position and slid down to the floor. Cas folded his trench-coat tighter around himself before doing the same. Both of them faced the horizon, overlooking the white town below, lamp posts illuminating the streets, Elvis’ voice moving the stillness of the air – 'Some things are meant to be...'

Dean looked over to Cas, “I’m gettin’ kinda cold. Shall we head back home?” He received a smile and a nod, and Cas began to turn around to walk to the car. Before he turned away, Dean grabbed his tie and pulled him to his body, supporting Cas’ back with his arm. Their lips came together, gently at first, as if Dean was holding back so, Cas kissed him harder for encouragement, entwining his fingers in his soft, golden brown hair. In response, Dean held him closer, running his tongue over Cas’ bottom lip. The angel complied, opening his mouth for Dean to explore with his tongue, the passion growing between them. If there was a wall behind him, Cas was pretty sure he’d be pinned against it right now. One of Dean’s hands had left Cas’ waist to cup the back of his head, his fingers clutching at his hair. The hunter left the angel’s lips to kiss his jaw, trailing down to his neck, leaving a small hickey under his jawline, then returning to Cas’ lips for one last kiss before breaking away, panting.

Dean licked his lips, gazing into the other man’s eyes, “You have no idea,” he said between breaths, “how long I’ve been wanting to do that.”

Cas smiled, “You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting you to do that.”

A faint laugh escaped Dean’s mouth, “Worth the wait I hope.”

“Definitely.” The two of them laughed, and Dean planted a kiss on his angel’s forehead – 'For I can’t help falling in love with you...'

 

Charlie was burrowed under the hay in her cage, her eyes squeezed shut as she slept, “Night, Charlie.” Cas whispered.

“Knock, knock.”

Cas smiled, “Who’s there?”

“I dunno, you tell me,” Cas was enveloped in Dean’s strong arms from behind, a kiss pressed on his temple.

“Well, the voice does sound familiar, however, I won’t know for sure until I can see their beautiful face.” Cas twisted around to see Dean smiling at him, “That’s better.”

They shared a kiss, “I was thinking that we could watch something together but, if I have to sit through another Christmas movie, I will never celebrate Christmas again.” Dean stated.

Cas looked up in thought, “Why don’t we just flick through the TV channels, see what’s on?” He suggested.

“Sure.” Dean agreed. After surfing through the channels, they settled on watching ‘Groundhog Day’, even though Dean had seen it many times. Cas leant on the headboard of his bed, and Dean laid his head in the angel’s lap, who gently kept running his fingers through the hunter’s hair. Halfway through the movie, Cas heard Dean’s breathing deepen and slow down; he was asleep.

With a smile, Cas whispered, “I guess I am your pillow after all.”


End file.
